confusement
by Sapphire123456
Summary: punz never knew her dad and for some strange reason her middle name was spring, merida's was summer, hiccup's was autumn and jack's was winter but why and who is punz's farther... i suck at summary's so plz r&r. rated k to be safe.


**chapter 1: dreams or reality? #(enjoy)**

'hiccup'... a voice called him, it was faint but yet not recognizable 'hiccup' there it was again, but louder 'HICCUP HELP.' this was a scream... a very rare scream that came from nooo astrid? hiccup turned and saw that astrid was quickly slipping off the side of a cliif. he ran over 'astrid? how did this..' before he could finish 'remember me...' and with astrid fell into the water...

'AHHHH' hiccup woke up and checked his room. 'that was horrible' he breathed out barely catching a breath since he woke. ' i must tell her. tomorrow'.

toothless bounced on hiccup roaring loud to wake him up 'urrgh morning already' he groned but then he saw his dad standing over him'son you know that your mother was very organised and in three days we will read a contract made between our family and another to show you and a girl you are engaged by contract. good luck' hiccups face fell who? that's what he wanted to know but yet why did he feel he needed to do something today... something important. 'oh well' hiccup just strugged.'do you know what toothless, let's go for a walk to that cove .'toothless burst with excitement as they left the room. but bumped into heather ' heyyy hiccup'

'erm sorry heather what are you doing here?'

'i missed you'

'that's nice'

'see ya around hotty'

as they walked they heard footsteps 'oh come on astrid, you know the deal. one date and then forever' astrid just sighed sadly ,however , hiccup saw and couldn't believe his eyes. SNOTLOUT AND ASTRID ARE DATING? ewww a shudder went down his spine 'it's not true boy look away' he told the clueless dragon (who was as confused as him, trust me) astrid put on a fake convincing smile 'oh snottykins' she laughed. hiccup thinking this is reall decided he had to go, now. *snap* his metal foot stood on a twig 'hugh' astrid looked around and saw nothing 'that's my love voice astrid now let's kiss...' 'eww, no way' and with that she decked him and ran after the sound. but before she got as far as 2meters air mail came it read: go get hiccup it's time tell snotlout to head back... fishlegs.

meanwhile hiccup was heart broken 'how bot how?' the hero asked over and over again as his dragon roared uncomfortably as hiccups pacing started to wear the ground down making a trench almost. 'HICCUP!' as he turned astrid turned the corner and ran into him 'hey! what where ya go.. oh hiccup it's you?' 'yes astrid it's me now please i'm busy' 'doing what? ooh you've got to came with me' she grabbed his hand but to her surprise he yanked it back'no astrid i'm not going anywhere with _you'_ such an emphasis was put on you that astrid felt something break 'wh...what do you mean? come on'

'no'

'but why'

'go find your boyfriend.. snotlout'

'WHAT?!'

hiccup gave a you know what look and that made astrid very angry.'look here pretty boy, i ain't got nought with that jerk and do you know what hiccup' she hissed his name so angryly hiccup gulped fearing his life 'what' he finally stuttered.

'that i can't believe you believe that who told you?' she sounded hurt 'no one i saw you and snotlout alone how this 'oh snottykins'' he said imitating her voice but failing as it went much to high. 'so your the spy? huh well hiccup' she did it again she hissed his name 'i'll leave then ok? bye' she stared to walk away but turned 'oh yeah. go to that cove fishlegs wants you!' then she muttered something under her breath something like mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmm what he didn't know was that she said "happy birthday hiccup and good bye forever"

hiccup finally got to the cove and toothless went and hid somewhere 'ok bud, where are ya'

'SURPRISE'

'happy birthday son' stoick said handing his son a presant

'hiccup? are you ok' asked fish legs as he took hiccup a side

'who did this?'

'astrid did'

'wait what'?'

'i don't know where she is though she even went on a date with snotlout just so the surprise would be done on time with his help'

'noo it can't be'

'but it is hiccup'

'but i though... oh no' hiccup said as he realized his mistake 'she tried to tell me as well'

'what hiccup?' fishlegs not being a mind reader had no idea of what was going on

'toothless!' he cried to the familiar tree with an upside down bat like toothless on. he walked oevr slowly and gave a small scared roar

'what?' hiccup replied to the dragon 'she didn't did she?'

'roar'

'but why'

'roar'

'ok lets find her'

and with that a clueless fishlegs was left behind by toothless and hiccup flying away...

'astrid?' hiccup had looked everywhere 'ahhh' it was astrid! he ran with toothless behind him she was hanging off a cliff like the one in his dream except alvin was there pushing her off! 'how?' hiccup asked alvin

'well i survived that how hahaha'

'hiccup it's a..'

'shut up you'

'ahh'

'astrid!'hiccup yelled as alvin stood on her hand with such force it lost it's grip

'one hand left hiccup. tech me or little miss pretty here gets it'

'hiccup.' astrid winced as he started putting pressure on her other hand

'stand down toothless' he said to his dragon as he growled and got ready to attack. hiccup looked around just to see stormfly trapped in a net and trying to get out to save astrid. 'three..two..'

'wait' hiccup cried stopping alvins count down

'hmm let me think... ONE' he stamped on astrid and she lost all grip 'hiccuuuuuppppp'

'nooooo' hiccup fell to his knees and alvin laughed

'you monster, toothless let stormfly free'

'huh' alvin said as stormfly was released 'roar' storm fly was mad VERY MAD and she sent alvin over the edge wailing like a girl

'happy birthday to me' hicuup said sadly 'i'm so sorry astrid i didn't know i should have listened i..i..' his head dropped into his hands. a happy roar came from both storm fly and toothless 'how can you guys be happy?' he asked but then he shivered as a figure around about his height picked him up and held him over the edge of the cliff 'sorry? you think i'm gonna just forgive you' hiccup turned to see a very wet astrid and the twins behind her 'i almost died!'

'astrid you.. they..how?'

'easy scouldy'

'scouldy wait the..'

'yes the scouldron that got trained by ruff over there. turns out she kept in touch'

'thanks scouldy' ruffnut said to the water and a head poked out 'roar' 'love ya too bye see ya tomorrow' hiccup looked back at astrid 'erm if i fall?' she realized that he knew now and took pitty by putting him back on the ground.'oww' hiccup cired as she hit him 'what was that for'

'i don't know how about almost getting me killed and you know that stuff' astrid replied rolling her eyes but kissed him on the lips 'and that was for everything else' and with that she ran to the edge of the cilff and jumped off 'wait' hiccup cried confused at why she would do that. then up she went on the back of storm fly come on girl let's go home' 'roar' and there went astrid a dreamy face fell on hiccup(like in the movie at the start)'i think she likes me' ruff and tuff who were still watching started to pretend barf behind him 'come on you two lets go' hicuup said as he mounted toothless.

three days later and there was a know at the food hall door hiccup was finally going to meet this mystery girl or so he thought. a man walked in with his wife 'i'm so sorry stoick but my daughter went out to practice in the woods near the gorge' the man said as he came in 'she took her dragon as well' his wife pointed out 'oh, well what could i expect since we all now she has a habit of doing that' hiccup said 'who is she?' stoick smiled 'go find her then' hiccup mounted toothless who was next to him and flew off as soon as he was out of hearing range 'does she know?' asked stiock 'no she has no clue but they were better at being friends before we told them a lot better then we planned' the viking woman said... with hiccup he was looking around and saw a tree fall near the gorge 'there, bud' he pointed out and toothless landed. hiccuplooked around and saw a flash of blonde hair _hmmm no way _ hiccup thought becuse there right infront of him stood astrid!

'astrid?'

'oh, hiccup what ya doing here?'

'i was about to ask you the same thing?'

'well my parents went to the food hall to talk about some engagement they set me up with'

'that's strange same with my dad'

the two viking's looked at each other 'no way' they chorused 'you and me!' they seemed to be reading each others minds since they were talking in perfect harmony, and then they got on their dragons and rode off to the main hall running through the door 'him?''her?' they looked scared 'yes son her' his farther finally said after laughing at what they had just experienced. but what they didn't know was heather was spying and smirking'the pain i'll put astrid through will avenge her poor uncle twice removed alvin the treacherous for now hahahahaha'...

**hope you liked it. i thought it would make a great episode except with out all the engagenemt thing since how to train your dragon 2 is coming out in june this year! xxx thx for reading**


End file.
